House of Wolves
by pantedbystars
Summary: Dean's life in prison was pretty much the same as his life on the outside- fuckin' shitty. That is, until a new guard takes interest in him...


House of Wolves

_Chapter One_

This was stupid. This was beyond stupid. This was the dumbest thing Dean had ever done and he had done some stupid shit in his time. Which is why he got his ass landed in prison in the first place. Inmates were not, under any circumstances, allowed in the yard after hours, but that is where Dean sat. He simply couldn't resist. It was early November, the air crisp but forgiving and the stars illuminated the expanse of dark blue that wrapped around the world. Dean had been locked up for 3 years with two more ahead of him, so he tried not to break any of the big no-nos.

After making sure he wasn't followed, Dean sprawled across the prickly grass with a sigh, stretching his legs out in front of him. He had had his first visitor in over a year that afternoon. It was Sam, visiting his fuck up of an older brother all the way from Stanford. Their Dad had finally kicked the bucket. The last thing he said to his oldest son was, "Your mother is probably spinning in her grave." It didn't bother Dean much though, it was nothing he hadn't heard before, he was more worried about Sam. At the visit he was somber, which was a change from the puppy-like attitude he usually portrayed. Dean definitely needed this today, this alone time. He couldn't listen to Benny snoring his heart out without wanting to strangle the mild mannered southerner.

A twig broke somewhere behind, startling him. He whipped around, springing to his feet. A guard. Great. The guy didn't yell or try and tackle Dean like the others would have, he just walked over and sat next to Dean's feet. He had messy dark brown hair that stuck up in gravity-defying places.

"Nice out, isn't it," the guy said nonchalantly, his voice was tired and his shoulders slumped. "You can sit, I'm not here as a threat." He glanced up at Dean, his blue eyes steady and anchoring, They kept Dean's panic level at 'oh shit' instead of 'I gotta ditch my car and spend a few years in Mexico.'. So, he decided not to run from the man who could throw his sorry ass in SHU for the rest of his sentence. Because he had no brain cells.

"My name is Castiel, I've seen you around. Winchester, is it? You'll have to excuse me. I'm new here." What the hell was going on? Dean just stared at the guy, and grunted in response. "Really, sit," Castiel chuckled. Hesitant, Dean did as he was told, leaving a decent amount of space in between in case it turned out to be a trick. Although it didn't seem like it, this Castiel guy was actually pretty mellow for a CO. Dean puffed out a breath that curled in front of him like a ghost.

"So why aren't you kicking my ass right now like any other dick in here would?" He asked. Castiel looked up at the stars with a philosophical gaze. Dean caught himself staring at the other man's lips, which were chapped but still seemed supple. His five o'clock shadow made them look ridiculously red and really tested Dean's self control. The thought of him just closing the space between them was tempting, but he wasn't _that_ stupid.

"When was the last time you were able to enjoy a quiet night like this?" Castiel answered Dean's question with one of his own. Dean laughed humorlessly, thinking back- way, way the fuck back- to the night when the warm summer air was lit by fireworks and Sammy's smiling face. The nostalgic look on his face seemed to satisfy the Castiel.

"You are very quiet compared to the other inmates." He mused, eyes gliding over Dean's guy really was new. In his first few years in the Hell hole that is Kansas State Penitentiary, Dean had been busted trading cigarettes, gotten SHOTs for mouthing off at COs, and taken part in more fights than he could count. If anything, he had a problem with keeping his pie hole shut.

"Just around guards who catch me out of bounds and chat me up in the middle of the night." Dean regretted the words the minute they came out of his mouth. He had no idea how easily Castiel could turn on him. But instead of smacking Dean upside the head, he grinned.

"Speaking of which," he said, "we should get you back to your bunk. My shift is ending soon." So they walked back in a sort of content silence, leaving Dean back in his stupid tiny ass bed in a state of awe, lulled to sleep by the image of Castiel's face and the familiar snores of Benny.


End file.
